


M.A.O

by Vancova



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Robot!Mao, Villain!Badgerclops, not sure on rating, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vancova/pseuds/Vancova
Summary: M.A.O.MiniArtificialOperatorBadgerclops designs an AI called M.A.O.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

"Okay and this should be the last code…" Badgerclops bites his lip as he types in the last code on his computer. He has spent years on perfecting this program. It's the longest time he's spent on a personal project of his. He submits the paragraphs of codes and waits as the computer crunches all of the numbers into a file. It finished loading and Badgerclops opens the file. The screen turns green and a feline's head appears.

"Hello, Creator." It spoke.

"Woah, it works!!" Badgerclops smiles and looks at the screen.

"I am at 100% functional capacity, Creator."

"Oh we need to fix that."

"Fix what, Creator?"

"My name, you will address me as Badgerclops."

"Badgerclops. New name registered."

"Awesome!" He spins around in his chair happily. Years of hard work has finally paid off. "You'll need a name too. I can't address you as, Mini Artificial Operator." He thinks for a moment. "How about Mao?" The digital feline says nothing. "Mao?"

"New designation registered, Mao Mao."

The badger shrugs, "Eh, close enough." Badgerclops gets up from his seat and heads over to his blueprints. "Mao Mao, run diagnostic on file E-34."

"Running diagnostic." The computer beeps and prints a sheet of paper from the printer. "Diagnostic on file E-34 complete. File corrupted."

"I knew it." He frowns. His  _ friends _ have betrayed him. Tiny toad must've accessed his computer somehow and uploaded a virus on his latest creation. "Mao Mao, delete file E-34."

"Deleting file E-34." Luckily he had a backup on his flash drive. The file was M.A.O's original version. In this version it allowed him to upload the AI into any software. It would've made bank robberies easier and maybe even make him and his group the most powerful villains ever. But Tiny Toad and everyone else just wanted to stick to mugging people. They couldn't see the bigger picture like Badgerclops could. So the badger figures that it was time to split ways. He'll become the most powerful villain ever.

"Mao Mao, upload these codes into your harddrive." He plugs the flash drive into the computer and waits.

"Uploading files, downloading codes, installation complete."

"Yes! Now sync yourself with my robo arm."

"Searching for devices, syncing…" His robotic arm beeps and a holographic Mao appears. "Sync complete."

"Cool, now we just need to pack up and head to my old lab for your body. It's gonna need some touch ups but that'll be easy." Badgerclops starts shoving his laptop into a backpack along with blueprints. "They'll see. They'll all see. I'll become the most dangerous villain ever and they'll regret leaving me behind! Ignoring my ideas. Everyone will regret messing with me."

"Indeed, Badgerclops." The hologram smiles before retreating back into his robotic arm. Badgerclops, after packing away most of his stuff, opens the door and leaves.

Once he arrives at his old base, he punches in a code and the doors open. He enters the remains of his old lab and starts working. With the help of Mao Mao he was able to work through the kinks and run tests simulations. After hours of hard work Badgerclops finally finished the mobile version of M.A.O.

"There…" He wipes the sweat from his forehead and smiles down at his creation. "Are you excited for your new body Mao Mao?"

"As excited as an AI can be, Badgerclops."

"Well you'll develop the concept of feelings as you experience more things. After all I built you to be self evolving." He scratches the back of his head. "Well, guess we should see if this works. Mao Mao sync to bio model 24."

"Searching for devices...synchronizing." The robot's eyes light up green and it sits up from the table. "Sync complete."

"Woah, it worked...h-how do you feel?"

The robot looks down at his small paws, lifting a hand and moving the fingers. "...functional."

"That's good! You seem to have motor functions down. Can you walk?" The feline moves to stand on his feet and takes a step forward before falling into Badgerclops' arms.

"Correcting balance coordinations."

"Huh?" Badgerclops looks down. "Shit, I forgot to build your tail." He mentally slaps himself for making such a simple mistake.

"It is alright, corrections to balance have been made." Mao Mao sits up and stands straight. He takes a few steps away from Badgerclops before stopping.

"Oh, well that works too." He picks up his bag and slings in around his shoulder. "Alright! Let's rob a bank!"

"Locating banks. Nearest bank 3.2 miles from here."

"Excellent! Let's go." They leave the old laboratory and head to a small town. They come across the bank and Badgerclops frowns. "Hey Mao Mao?"

"Yes, Badgerclops?"

"When I said bank, I meant one with money. Not the bank of a river!" He groans and Mao Mao tilts his head to the side.

"Error has been made, I believe I should say, "my bad", correct?"

"Yes…"

"Registered. My bad, Badgerclops."

The badger sighs, "Okay, how about we go somewhere far? Start fresh." He pauses to think for a moment. "Somewhere where no one knows us. And by us I mean me."

"There is an unknown area on the globe."

"Huh?" Mao Mao's eyes light up and he shows the badger a holographic screen. On the screen was a map.

"We are here." A dot appears on the screen. "If we head north, there's an unknown area out here." He lights up the area.

"Oh, that's because that place is said to be roaming with monsters. There's no civilization out there."

"Is that not ideal?"

"Hm?"

"You wish to go where no one knows you. There are no people out there, correct?"

"Uhm, yes…" Badgerclops thinks for a moment. "New idea!" He looks down at the feline and smiles. "It's gonna be a lot of work but I think we can do it."

"Do what, Badgerclops?"

"We go out into the forbidden lands and conquer it!"

"What will we do with the land, Badgerclops?"

"We'll build an empire." He starts laughing, almost wickedly.


	2. The Forest

"Alright! Making good progress." Badgerclops takes in a deep breath, letting the smell of the wilderness fill his nostrils. They've been traveling for two days now, and have finally reached the clearing of tall trees. From this point on they will have to fight monsters and survive nature. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Proceeding through forest." They step into the wilderness and travel deep within the forest. The two travel together for a while before coming across a river. "Badgerclops, should we collect more water for our journey?"

"Yeah, I think the canister is almost empty." He takes the water canister out from his bag and shakes it a bit. Just a few drops left. "Good thing we came across this river."

"I advise camping here for the night."

"That's a good idea. Think you can catch some fish? I'll start a fire." The feline nods and starts walking into the water. It was a good thing Badgerclops built him to be waterproof. As Mao Mao starts to hunt for fish, Badgerclops looks around for firewood. He spots a few twigs here and there and chunks of wood. "Strange…" Badgerclops approaches a tree that was stripped of its bark. "Looks like something peeled the bark off these trees." Badgerclops could only assume that maybe it was a monster that was in the area. He spots something shiny on the grass by the tree. It's a giant fish scale. "...Mao Mao!" Badgerclops runs back to the river and sees the feline fighting a giant fish with six legs. The cat's arms were turned into golden blades and his eyes glowing green. The giant monster catches the robot in its mouth and swallows. "MAO MAO!" Badgerclops screams, worried that his creation might be destroyed. He turns his robo arm into a cannon and points it at the monster. The fish roars and falls on it's back, it's stomach being sliced open from the inside. The beast whines and takes its final breath as it dies, Mao Mao crawling free from its guts. Badgerclops gasps and turns his arm back into a hand. Mao Mao crosses the river, blades and black fur soaked in blood. "Mao Mao!" Badgerclops runs over with a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay-"

"My objective has been intervened. Shall I restart your request?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry about that! I'm just so happy you're alright!" Badgerclops hugs the blood soaked feline and laughs. "Don't scare me like that again okay?"

"...Affirmative." He sets Mao Mao down and looks over himself.

"Ew, now I'm covered in blood." He grimaced. "Let's wash this out first then we'll worry about food." Mao Mao nods and they enter the river again. They scrub the grime and blood out from their fur, Badgerclops having to help Mao Mao with his back. "Okay! All clean."

"Shall I start fishing again?"

"If you want to."

"You need fuel, I shall fish then." Mao Mao sinks into the river and begins his hunt for fish. Badgerclops exits the river and starts a fire. He sits in silence, letting the heat dry his fur. Soon enough Mao Mao returns with an arm full of salmon. "Oh that's a lot."

"You need a lot of calories." Mao Mao drops the fishes on the ground before jumping up in a tree. He returns with branches and takes a seat next to his creator. Mao Mao begins to sharpen the branches into pikes and then places them through the fish. He sets them up by the fire and waits.

"...So like, do you think monsters will try to attack us in the middle of the night?" Badgerclops asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Probability is zero. But I will stay alert throughout the night."

"Oh, okay…" Badgerclops looks down at the fish before opening his mouth again. "Do you think it'll rain?"

"Probability is zero."

"Hm...we need to work on your conversation skills."

"I am always open to improvements."

"Try to be a bit more caring. Ya know, like ask how I'm doing and just regular check ups."

"Affirmative, 2 hour check ups shall be logged." Mao Mao turns his head to face Badgerclops. "How are you feeling Badgerclops?"

"Uhm, I'm okay I guess. Just thinking a bit."

"May I ask what you are thinking about?"

"Sure-"

"What are you thinking about, Badgerclops?" The badger sighs and runs a hand over his head.

"I don't know, maybe I should've built you with more precautions." He thinks back to the fight Mao Mao had. "You were very reckless in that battle back there. You need to be more careful."

"I am more resilient than you."

"That's not an excuse! From this point on we'll be fighting a lot of monsters!" The badger sighs. "I can't fix you if you break. I don't have the materials out here." Mao Mao takes a moment to process the information.

"I see your reasoning, I shall be more...careful." Mao Mao takes one of the fishes away from fire and skins it. He then offers the fillet to Badgerclops. "Careful, it is hot."

"Thanks." Badgerclops takes the salmon and blows on it before eating it. Mao Mao takes another fish away from the fire and repeats his movements. Once the badger finishes eating the fish, Badgerclops opens his bag and pulls out a blanket. He yawns and lays down to fall asleep, covering himself with the blanket. Mao Mao sits by the fire, staring out into the dark abyss of the forest. His duty now was to protect his creator from any possible threats. "Hey Mao Mao?"

"Yes, Badgerclops?"

"...Do you think I should be a villain?"

"You still have yet to prove yourself in the areas of a villain, but I will follow you no matter the path you choose."

Badgerclops smiles. "That's good to hear. Goodnight Mao Mao."

"Goodnight Badgerclops."


	3. Pure Heart Valley

"Badgerclops, wake up. Badgerclops." The badger opens his eye and sees Mao Mao peering over him.

"Mao Mao?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Badgerclops looks up at the sky and sees nothing but the moon and stars. "W-What?!" He sits up and looks around, the campfire still burning. "It's still night! Why did you wake me?"

"This is a 2 hour check up. I am simply assessing you."

Badgerclops blinks. "You mean to tell me that you're going to wake me up every 2 hours for an assessment?!"

"Yes."

He groans, "Only wake me if it's an emergency. Do the 2 hour checkups during the day." He sighs and pulls the blanket back over him.

"New request confirmed." Mao Mao stares down at Badgerclops for a moment, watching him sleep. He then sits back down and throws more sticks into the fire. The rest of the night was silent only the distant sounds of chirping crickets and the crackling noise of the fire could be heard.

By daybreak Badgerclops was awake and ready to move deeper into the forest. They put out the fire and pack their stuff, getting more water from the river. The two head north, Mao Mao asking how Badgerclops was every 2 hours. Which didn't bother the badger since it was a good opportunity to make conversation. Slowly but surely, Mao Mao was improving.

"So I'm thinking, we build a huge castle with bunk beds. I've always wanted to sleep on those." He says happily.

"Why haven't you slept on bunk beds, Badgerclops?"

"Because when I was sharing a room with Gerald, he refused to get bunk beds. And mom and dad always listened to Gerald. It wasn't fair."

"I am to assume Gerald is your brother?"

"Step brother. And he was a jerk." Badgerclops frowns at the memories of his older brother. He was always mean to him and stole his stuff with dumb magic tricks. Badgerclops didn't like to think about his family so much. His parents never took his side and they always pushed down his creativity.

"If I see Gerald, I shall punch him for you."

The badger laughs, "You don't have to do that for me."

"Why not? He was mean to you."

"Violence doesn't solve everything my friend."

"...We are friends?" Mao Mao looks up at his creator.

"Uhm, yeah basically." He shrugs.

Mao Mao smiles, something inside of him was glad he had a good relationship with his creator. The two travel deeper into the woods, avoiding monster tracks and trying to stay on course.

"Isn't there a faster way to get there?!" Badgerclops groans, he was tired of walking.

"If you want I can fly us there." Badgerclops opens his mouth and then shuts it. He couldn't believe he forgot about the thrusters he placed in Mao Mao's back.

"...Let's go, fly us there." Mao Mao's shoulder blades open up to reveal thrusters. He slowly rises off the ground, hovering above Badgerclops. He holds out his hands to the badger and he takes a hold of them. "Do  _ not _ drop me."

"If you fall, I will catch you." Badgerclops couldn't help but smile as he held onto Mao Mao's hands. Mao Mao lifts him up and they soar high above the trees. The wind blows in their face as Mao Mao picks up speed. They fly for quite a while, hours maybe.

"Hey, when do you think we'll get there?"

"Arriving at destination in 3...2...1-" They slam into something solid and fall into a fountain. Badgerclops sits up and groans.

"Owww." He rubs his head and Mao Mao sits up immediately.

"Badgerclops, are you injured?"

"...No, I'm fine. Are you okay…?" Badgerclops points down to the shard of Ruby stuck in Mao Mao's chest.

"I am fine, although a new power source has been detected."

"Huh…" He looks around and notices that they're in some adorable little town. It seemed to be abandoned for the most part, he didn't see anyone around. "What...happened?"

"It appears we collided with that giant gem." Mao Mao points up and they stare at the cracked gem. It was massive, how did they not see it?!

"How did we not see any of this?!"

"I assume that there was a camouflage placed around the town. Most likely from that gem that we cracked."

"Wait Cracked?!" Badgerclops looks up and the giant gemstone was indeed cracked. "I hope nobody notices that."

"Oh we'll notice!" They turn around to see a well dressed lion glaring down at them. "You broke our Ruby pure heart! Now we are vulnerable to the monsters."

"We?" Badgerclops turns around and sees a whole bunch of tiny citizens. "Oh…" Mao Mao stands up from the fountain, his hands turning into golden blades.

"Threat detected."

"Wha-" A loud roar echoes through the air. It was a monster at the gate of the city. The tiny citizens scream and seek shelter. "Mao Mao, terminate threat."

"Target acquired." He jumps out of the fountain and charges at the giant reptile. The monster swings its tail at the small feline but Mao Mao dodges with ease. He jumps forward and slices the monster's eyes, taking away its sight. It roars in pain and begins to thrash around the city. The beast charges forward, baring its fangs. Mao Mao uses the thrusters in his back to fly above the monster. Before it could get too close to his creator he slices its head off. The feline lands and turns his blades back into his hands. "Target terminated." He walks over to the fountain and helps the badger out of the water. One of the citizens, a bat actually, flies up to the robot with a grin.

"That was so cool!!" She screams. "You totally destroyed that monster! How did you do that?!" Mao Mao gives her a glance before turning his attention back to Badgerclops. "How did you turn your arms into swords? Can I do that? Does it take practice-"

"Hey kid." Badgerclops says, getting her attention. "He's a robot-"

"A robot! Cool!!!" She flies over to Badgerclops and lands on his shoulder. "Did you make him?"

"I did. He's one of a kind." She gasps and looks down at Mao Mao with sparkles in her eyes. "What's your name kid?"

"Adorabat!"

"Excuse me!" The king interrupts. "As King I declare you two as protectors of pure heart valley."

"Wha- protectors?!" Badgerclops frowns. "We aren't heroes by the way."

"But your little robot there saved us." The lion points down at the black cat. "That makes him a hero."

"I was only protecting my creator, not any of you." Mao Mao says sternly. Even Badgerclops was surprised when the robot turned to glare at the king.

"Uh- well you're still a hero! Like it or not." The king states. Mao Mao turns his hand into a golden blade and frowns.

"Shall I terminate the king?"

Badgerclops looks at Mao Mao with shock, "What?! NO!!!"

"Why not? You can take his throne and use this place to build your empire-" Badgerclops bursts out laughing and covers Mao Mao's mouth.

"HA HA! Mao Mao you talk too much!" Mao Mao turns his hand back and moves Badgerclops' hand away. "We are  _ not  _ killing anyone."

"Why not?"

"Look I may be a bad guy but I don't want to be a killer."

"You won't, I'll do the killing."

"Mao Mao! We are not killing people! That's an order." Mao Mao gives him a blank look.

"No killing people, registered." Badgerclops sighs and turns to the king.

"Look, your majesty, we can't stay here and protect you from monsters."

"But you have to! You broke our Ruby pure heart which was the only thing protecting us from the monsters." Badgerclops looks up at the cracked ruby then back at the king.

"Look, king…"

"Snugglemagne."

"King Snugglemagne, we are terribly sorry for breaking your only source of protection. But we really have to get going-"

"If you were sorry you'd stay and protect us. Or at least fix our Ruby pure heart." King Snugglemagne says as he crosses his arms.

"Grrr FINE!" Badgerclops turns back to Mao Mao. "Okay new plan, we protect these adorable people until I figure out how to fix their Ruby. Sounds good?" Mao Mao looks down at the concrete.

"...I liked my plan better."

"Well deal with it, because this is the best I could come up with. Besides, I'm good at fixing stuff. Even though this is outside of my areas of expertise, I think I can fix it." Badgerclops gives Mao Mao a pat on the shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be out of here in no time."


End file.
